INDIGO
by kianaevellyn
Summary: Soonyoung hanya tidak tahu kemana dirinya harus pergi. Melayang, bergentayangan, dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Menaruh kecurigaan besar terhadap Seokmin sebagai penyebab kematiannya adalah kesalahan, sebab dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana reka adegannya. Lalu siapa Jisoo? Apa dia terlibat? Mungkin mendatangi Jihoon adalah jalan satu-satunya. /SoonHoon/SeokSoo/SEVENTEEN/Remake


Tubuh lelaki itu seakan diciptakan tanpa ada harganya. Buktinya saja tanpa merasa enggan dirinya melempar tubuhnya dari balkon apartemen tua dilantai empat. Polusi suarapun tercipta kala tubuhnya menghantam bagian atas kap mobil yang entah disengaja atau tidak telah terparkir disana. Debuman kencang memekakkan telinga mengiringi tubuh yang menggelinding diatas kerasnya aspal. Matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika cairan pekat mengalir dari lubang telinga dan hidungnya. Cairan itu menggenang, menciptakan noda-noda merah disekitar tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

Saat ini tepat pukul 00.15 KST, dan langit Seoul masih terlihat gulita. Lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu menunjukkan atraksi yang tak pantas ditiru itu tersengal-sengal, berusaha mengambil napas meskipun terasa sesak dan berat. Dalam setengah kesadarannya ia berusaha menatap keatas. Bukan, bukan langit yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini, melainkan sosok hitam yang tengah mengamatinya dari balkon tempatnya terjun tadi.

Hanya beberapa saat netranya terfokus, kemudian dalam sekejap gelap menyergap . Bahkan semilir angin yang membelai kulitnya pun seakan tak dapat ia rasakan. Karena pada saat itu juga, kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

 **INDIGO**

Soonyoung, Jihoon, SoonHoon

Seokmin, Jisoo, SeokSoo

.

Fantasy, Brothership

.

 _ **Remake**_

.

.

.

Ubin kayu berplitur coklat menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Jihoon. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Meskipun ia menatap sendu namun itu lebih baik dari pada harus menatap kesibukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bukan apa-apa, Jihoon melakukan hal itu semata untuk menyembunyikan bulatan kristal yang diproduksi netranya. Mungkin jika Jihoon berkedip sekali saja, bulatan kristal itu akan meleleh dikedua pipi gembil pucat miliknya.

Suasana semakin riuh seiring banyaknya orang-orang berdatangan hingga Jihoon rasa tak nyaman. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan deraian serta isakan yang memilukan. Jihoon tak menyukainya. Ia pikir memantapkan langkah meninggalkan rumah duka adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula Jihoon tak ingin terlarut terlalu dalam pada jurang kepiluan.

Jihoon terus melangkah, membawa tubuh lesunya entah kemana. Jihoon tak begitu peduli jika dirinya akan berjalan jauh dari rumah, sebab yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, bertemu Soonyoung.

 _SRAK!_

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik napas sekali kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

 _Srak! Srak!_

Suara gemerasak ini nyatanya membuat Jihoon terganggu. Ia mulai mengangkat kepala lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya jalanan sepi dengan beberapa pohon besar disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Itulah yang dipikirkan orang lain jika berada ditempat yang sama dengan Jihoon. Namun tidak bagi lelaki itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh!" ucapnya diantara kesunyian.

Detik pertama, tak ada jawaban. Hanya semilir angin, dan hening yang mendominasi.

Namun pada detik berikutnya sebuah pohon besar yang berada dipaling ujung mulai bergoyang. Jika kalian sadar bahwa angin yang tadi berhembus sudah tidak eksis lagi, pastilah keadaan seperti ini akan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Jihoon~"

Jihoon tajamkan pendengarannya. Desisan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai.

"Jihoon~"

"Jangan mengikutiku, Soonyoung. Kau bisa pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku!" ucap Jihoon kesal. Ia tahu jika ini tak wajar. Soonyoung baru saja selesai dikebumikan, dan sekarang-

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu~"

-dia ada disini.

Penuh luka.

Penuh darah.

Dan...

Melayang.

Jihoon tahu jika ini pasti akan terjadi. Soonyoung -nya mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Sangat tidak mengherankan jika arwahnya bergentayangan tak tentu arah seperti sekarang.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Jihoon mengetahuinya. Sebab lelaki bermata sipit itu memiliki keistimewaan dalam inderanya. Jihoon adalah seorang indigo.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" ucap Jihoon berat, menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi lolos dari pangkal kerongkongannya. Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak. Soonyoung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa firasat apapun. Dan Jihoon benci itu.

Sosok melayang, dengan masih memakai sweater yang penuh noda darah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, bukankah Jihoon-ku tak seperti ini? Mengapa kau jadi manja sekali?" ucap Soonyoung dibarengi guyonan khasnya.

Hah! Disaat sudah menjadi arwah saja masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Jihoon.

"Aku tidak manja! Aku hanya kesal."

Nada Jihoon mulai bergetar. Dan Soonyoung memudarkan senyumnya. Soonyoung tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Jihoon. Dirinya meninggalkan Jihoon dengan cara yang tak terduga. Meskipun Jihoon masih dapat melihat dirinya, namun perasaan itu menjadi berbeda. Sebab mereka berada didunia yang berbeda.

"Aku tak datang untuk ini, Jihoon. Jika kau mau berbaik hati padaku, maka kau akan tahu mengapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang." ucap Soonyoung hambar.

Jihoon mengerut. Yah, ia baru menyadarinya. Seorang arwah yang mendatangi seseorang tidak untuk mengucapkan kata yang tak perlu. Yang 'mereka' butuhkan hanyalah sebuah bantuan. Entah itu untuk mengungkap bagaimana tragedi arwah 'mereka' menjadi tak tenang, atau untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan. Namun bukan kesembarang orang, sebab tidak semua orang dapat melihat arwah transparan semacam Soonyoung. Yang 'mereka' datangi hanyalah orang-orang berkemampuan lebih, seperti Jihoon.

Lelaki berkulit putih itu berpikir sejenak. Menatap wujud Soonyoung yang terlihat begitu kacau. Kembali ia menghela napas sekedar untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang kosong, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membantumu?" ucapnya datar, seolah tak peduli meskipun didalam hatinya Jihoon begitu ingin melempar Soonyoung dengan sepatu miliknya.

"Bukan siapa yang membunuhku, tapi apa motif _'seseorang'_ itu melakukan ini terhadapku."

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam ketika Jihoon memutar kunci besi. Membuka daun pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan sangat pelan. Bukannya ia takut jika orang tuanya akan bangun, karena nyatanya Jihoon hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah ini.

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas kaca kemudian menuangkan air bening yang ada diatas meja kegelasnya. Jihoon meneguk airnya pelan-pelan, meninggalkan gelombang lembut pada gelasnya.

Soonyoung hanya diam menatap Jihoon. Ia perhatikan tubuh mungil 'mantan' kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Jihoon terlihat lelah sebab tidak ada rona merah dipipinya. Namun apa yang bisa Soonyoung lakukan? Memberi perhatian lagi? Atau menasehati Jihoon agar beristirahat dengan baik? Tidak, Soonyoung tidak memiliki hak apapun atas itu. Dunia arwah berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Jika dunia manusia memiliki kebebasan terhadap apa yang akan manusia lakukan, maka hal itu tidak berlaku didunia arwah. Mereka memiliki batasan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Soonyoung lebih memilih diam dan mengamati Jihoon dari jarak itu.

"Apa kau akan melayang saja disana?"

Suara Jihoon memecah keheningan.

Soonyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap kakinya yang tak bersepatu mengambang diudara kemudian tersenyum hampa.

"Jika aku bisa, maka aku akan duduk dibangku sebelahmu." balasnya sembari tersenyum jahil.

Jihoon berdehem. Ia hampir saja lupa jika Soonyoung sudah tak dapat menyentuh benda-benda lagi seperti dulu.

 _Krieet...Kriiett...!_

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menoleh kearah yang sama ketika mendengar suara itu. Sebuah deritan memekakkan dari arah pintu dapur. Jihoon tak berteriak. Ia hanya mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan bocah berbaju putih dengan mata bolong itu bermain obeng disana? Bahkan Jihoon baru menyadari jika suara tawa cekikikan yang ditimbulkan bocah itu turut mengundang beberapa 'temannya' untuk bermain disana. Yah, sekumpulan bocah yang mati entah karena apa.

"Apa setiap hari kau melihat yang seperti itu?" Soonyoung bertanya tanpa menatap Jihoon.

"Um." Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Jihoon, lalu menatap lekat mata sayu itu lamat-lamat. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hati kecil Soonyoung saat itu. Sebuah penyesalan karena selama ini Soonyoung tak pernah mempercayai segala cerita Jihoon mengenai makluk dari dunia lain macam 'mereka'. Ia selalu mengabaikan rasa takut Jihoon disaat-saat tertentu. Dan baru ia sadari jika melihat hal semacam ini setiap hari pasti menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Jihoon.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jihoon berucap, mengalihkan perhatian.

Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunannya. Tersenyum sebentar kemudian melayang mendekati Jihoon. Tidak benar-benar mendekat, sebab Soonyoung hanya memiliki jarak 1 meter paling dekat dengan Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan satu orang."

Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya kala mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, "Siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Adikku."

"Seokmin?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Apa kau sedang mencurigai orang yang salah? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Seokmin? Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigainya?"

Jihoon bertanya penuh antusias. Entahlah perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Menurut Jihoon ini menarik. Soonyoung adalah seorang hyung yang memiliki kepribadian baik dalam mendidik Seokmin, satu-satunya adiknya. Dan tiba-tiba kecurigaan tak berdasar ini muncul. Benar-benar membuat penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika kematianku ada hubungannya dengan Seokmin."

Soonyoung ragu sebenarnya, ketika harus menyebut nama adik kesayangannya itu dalam kasus kematiannya. Namun perasaan makluk transparan semacam dirinya tak mungkin salah.

"Kau yakin?" Jihoon hanya ingin memastikan. Dan anggukkan Soonyoung membuat lelaki mungil itu harus membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, kita cari tahu besok pagi."

.

.

Jihoon sudah rapi. Sweater berwarna baby blue yang sedikit kebesaran terlihat begitu manis ia kenakan.

Soonyoung melayang mengikuti Jihoon dari belakang. Berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan beberapa bocah dengan mata bolong yang semalam bermain didepan pintu dapur belum juga pergi.

Mengabaikan keberadaan bocah-bocah itu, Jihoon melangkah menuju meja makan. Mencomot sepotong roti dan juga menuang susu putih yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas kegelas. Buru-buru Jihoon mengunyah roti, dan menegak habis susunya. Sementara Soonyoung hanya diam, mengamati setiap gerakan dan segala polah tingkah Jihoon tanpa suara.

"Kita pergi sekarang." ucap Jihoon tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mulai melangkah keluar rumah. Menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak disamping televisi kemudian berjalan cepat menuju garasi. Soonyoung mengikutinya dengan tenang, tanpa suara dan juga protes berkepanjangan seperti halnya ketika ia masih hidup dulu. Jika dulu Soonyoung akan memperhatikan Jihoon mulai dari hal-hal kecil, menasehati Jihoon jika kekasihnya itu makan tak teratur, dan mengambil alih kemudi jika akan pergi keluar, sekarang hal itu tak berlaku lagi. Begitu menyedihkan memang, namun Soonyoung harus menyadari. Bahwa tujuannya menemui Jihoon bukan untuk hal semacam itu. Iapun yakin Jihoon akan memakluminya.

"Apa kau selalu makan seperti itu?" Soonyoung membuka suara setelah beberapa lama berada didalam satu mobil dengan Jihoon.

Yang ditanya berdehem sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Iya."

"Kau tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku."

Soonyoung berkata tanpa menatap Jihoon. Ia memang duduk disebelah Jihoon, namun tubuhnya tak bersentuhan dengan bantalan kursi. Soonyoung tetap terlihat samar dan melayang.

"Aku lebih suka seperti itu."

Jawaban Jihoon terlalu singkat, membuat Soonyoung lebih memilih tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Dulu, ketika Soonyoung masih hidup, lelaki itu tidak akan membiarkan suasana canggung seperti saat ini. Soonyoung akan membuat lelucon apapun supaya Jihoon-nya tertawa. Tapi keadaan sekarang begitu berbeda dengan dulu. Mereka tak ubahnya partner kerja. Untuk memecahkan misteri kematian Soonyoung, dan demi kedamaian lelaki itu.

"Disana." ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat, dan Jihoon langsung menepikan mobilnya.

"Jadi Seokmin tinggal disini?" tanya Jihoon setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan bangunan tinggi itu. Netranya yang bening mengamati bangunan itu dengan seksama. Apartemen ini memang tak memiliki lantai sebanyak gedung disamping kanan dan kirinya, namun terlihat elegan. Sangat menunjukkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Kwon yang tercukupi.

"Begitulah. Sebaiknya kita segera turun dan menuju ke apartemennya." ucap Soonyoung lalu menghilang, menembus pintu mobil dalam hitungan detik.

Jihoon terkesiap, namun ia mencoba membiasakan dirinya. Sekarang Soonyoung adalah arwah, bukankah hal semacam itu sudah wajar? Toh Jihoon juga sering mendapati hal-hal semacam itu.

.

.

Soonyoung melayang pelan-pelan, berjalan didepan Jihoon dengan tenang. Mulai masuk kedalam lobi apartemen dan berbelok kekiri, dimana ada sebuah lift yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai-lantai diatasnya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan Seokmin mulai tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Jihoon setelah mereka berada didalam lift. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka, untuk itulah Jihoon berani bertanya pada Soonyoung.

"Satu bulan yang lalu."

"Kau tak menanyakan apa alasannya?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang ada disampingnya. Ia penasaran, karena setahunya Seokmin adalah anak yang tak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung.

"Karena dia sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah. Gurunya bilang akan ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang menyibukkan, dan Seokmin tidak bisa jika harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengejar bis untuk bisa sampai kesekolah sebelum jam pertama dimulai."

"Begitu ya." gumam Jihoon pelan.

Sekilas memang tak ada yang aneh dengan alasan itu. Namun jika dipikirkan kembali, maka ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang janggal. Coba saja pikir, bukankah selama dua tahun (sebelum naik kekelas tiga) Seokmin juga selalu melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya? Maksudnya, bukankah Seokmin juga akan bangun pagi dan mengejar bis untuk bisa sampai kesekolah sebelum jam pertama dimulai? Dan dua tahun seharusnya bisa membuat Seokmin terbiasa. Tapi mengapa alasan itu yang dibuat untuk menghindari Soonyoung? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Seokmin?" tanya Jihoon lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan ketika menjelang kematianku." jawab Soonyoung tanpa ragu.

Jihoon berpikir sesaat. Ia mulai merasa aneh. Tapi ia tak mengucapkannya pada Soonyoung, sebab belum ada satu buktipun yang mengatakan jika kasusnya bersumber dari Seokmin.

' _Hiks...Hiks...'_

Jihoon membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar suara wanita menangis. Netra beningnya mengedar, dan menemukan seorang wanita berbaju putih tengah terduduk dilantai lift. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai hingga menutupi satu kakinya yang putus. Darah yang keluar dari luka itu mengenang kemana-mana. Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat wajah wanita itu. Dia terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan bagian pipinya yang mengelupas.

"Jadi dia penyebabnya." ucap Soonyoung setengah berbisik. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung, kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Seokmin selalu mengatakan jika dia takut menaiki lift disini. Dia bilang ada hal yang mengusik telinganya ketika tiba-tiba suara tangis itu datang." Soonyoung terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan wajah adiknya yang terlihat lucu ketika sedang ketakutan.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang masih terduduk didepan pintu lift, Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan dengan tenang keluar. Melangkah mantap mencari pintu kamar dengan angka 97 yang tertempel didepannya.

"Itu dia." ucap Soonyoung bersemangat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jihoon berjalan mengikuti Soonyoung. Ia merasa agak bingung sebenarnya. Pintu apartemen tertutup, dan mereka tak memiliki kuncinya. Tapi sepertinya Soonyoung mengerti kebingungan Jihoon, sebab setelahnya lelaki itu menunjuk salah satu pot bunga yang ada disudut lorong. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mengenal siapa adikmu, Kwon Soonyoung." ucap Jihoon sambil menarik sebuah kunci yang tersembunyi dibalik kerikil didalam pot. Senyum Soonyoung mengembang, ada rasa bangga didalam dirinya karena perhatiannya pada Seokmin tak sia-sia.

Jihoon memutar kunci pada lubang pintu pelan-pelan.

 _Ceklek!_

Terbuka.

Soonyoung masuk terlebih dulu, berniat menunjukkan letak saklar lampu pada Jihoon. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati lampu ruangan yang menyala terang. Dan juga, seorang lelaki kurus yang tengah berdiri tegak ditengah ruang tamu.

"Jisoo." gumam Soonyoung lirih.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Anyeong...

Kiki kembali, membawa Fic remake lagi.

Kiki belum PeDe bublish karya Kiki sendiri, jadi Kiki masih minta bantuan nunna Jongsoo untuk terus mengajari Kiki.

Kiki harap kalian menikmatinya.


End file.
